Truth or Dare
by Malfoy1409
Summary: kisah cinta yang telah tersimpan rapi begitu lama. terbongkar karena permainan kecil bernama Truth or Dare. RnR please :) Multi Chap / CHAP 6 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic pertama saya. Maaf kalo typo dan sebagainya

Segala keajaiban milik J.K Rowling. Saya hanya bermain di dalamnya

Happy reading

Peron 9 ¾ amat ramai karena ya tentu saja ini adalah hari pertama menuju ke Hogwarts . Banyak sekali pasangan orang tua dan anak-anaknya terlihat sibuk, tidak terkecuali pasangan ini

'_hai anak-anak ayo cepat sedikit Dad tidak mau kalian ketinggalan kereta'_

'_tenanglah Draco, kita tidak akan terlambat menuju kereta'_

'_kau terlalu memanjakan anak-anakmu_'

'_jadi sekarang mereka anakku, Malfo_y?'

'_hei hei kau juga seorang Malfoy sekarang_, _love_'

'_terkadang aku lebih suka menjadi seoarang Lovegood ketimbang menjadi seoarang Malfoy, hei itu Ginny'_

Luna memandang ke satu arah dimana ia melihat Ginny berada. Kemudian ia, Draco dan anak-anak mereka menuju tempat tersebut.

'_apa kabar kalian semua anak manis?_' Tanya Draco dengan wajah yang sumringah

'_Baik Uncle Draco_' jawab mereka serempak

'_kau tak akan percaya Lun, James hampir saja meledakan rumah kami. Harry marah besar ketika mengetahui James menggunakan mantra saat bertengkar dengan Albus'_ jelas Ginny panjang lebar

Ya kalian semua pasti tau nama James diambil dari duo pelanggar aturan di Hogwarts jadi wajar rasanya jika ia bertindak demikian, James Serius Potter anak pertama Harrry Potter dan Ginny Potter

'_ya mungkin itu karena factor namannya Mrs. Potter_ ' kata Draco enteng sekali  
Luna menyikut Draco yang kemudian diberi tatapan _salahku apa Lun ?_ oleh Draco

Hari ini adalah tahun pertama dimana Lynch Malfoy masuk Hogwarts, setelah dua tahun sebelumnya Scorpius Malfoy masuk Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Draco Malfoy dan Luna Malfoy (dulunya Lovegood), sedangkan Lynch Malfoy adalah anak kedua dari pasangan tersebut.

'_kurasa kau akan ditempatkan di Hufflepuff Lyn_ ' kata Scorpius dengan muka sedih yang dibuat-buat jelas sekali untuk menakut-nakuti adiknya itu

'_kalo kau masih melakukan hal itu lagi selama perjalanan menuju Hogwarts, Dad tidak akan memberikan hadiah natal untukmu Scorp. Dan kau Lynch, kalau Scrop masih mengatakan hal yang sama selama perjalanan kalian, tolong kirim surat pada Mom dan Dad'_ ancam Draco yang diikuti senyuman Lynch.

'_Dan Dad rasa kau sebaiknya di Slytherin seperti Scrop, Lynch…_' yang tiba tiba dilanjutkannya menjadi _' tapi kurasa Ravenclaw oke juga_' karena mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Luna.

'_Dimana Hermione dan Ron, Gin ?'_ Tanya Luna

'_kurasa mereka sebentar lagi tiba, percayalah Hugo itu sangat mirip Ron dalam hal kemalasan hahaha_' Harry tiba-tiba muncul

'_Kurasa itu sudah sifat dasar semua Weasley mungkin'_ Draco kembali berbicara dengan seringainya yang membuatnya semakin tampan

Dan langsung mendapatkan pandangan membunuh dari Ginny dan Harry, khususnya Ginny yang jelas sekali memberikan tatapan _kau tarik lagi kata-katamu atau akan kuhabisi kau disini._

'_aku hanya bercanda hehee_' kekeh Draco

'_Jika kau terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting lagi seperti tadi aku bersumpah tak akan memasak makan malam untukmu sampai hari natal'_ Ancam Luna yang langsung menghilangkan tawa di wajah Draco. _Skak mat_

'_hei…jangan terlalu serius seperti itu, nanti kau bisa-bisa bertampang lebih tua dariku, love …Rosanum Inflamare_' seketika munculah bunga mawar merah _'ini untukmu, love' _

Mawar merah itu langsung diterima oleh luna dengan wajah yang sumringah.

'_kalian menjijikan_' suara Ron tiba-tiba muncul

'_harusnya kau lakukan hal yang sama pada Hermione , lihat dia sangat menginginkan hal yang sama'_ kata Luna dengan sangat sangat jujur

'_terima kasih Luna_ ' kata hermione dengan senyumannya

Mereka sekarang telah lengkap James akan masuk tahun keempatnya, Albus dan Scorp masuk tahun ketiga, Rose masuk tahun kedua, Hugo,Lynch dan Lily akan masuk tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts.

'_Hugo kalau kau tak masuk Gryffindor, kau tak akan mendapatkan hak warismu'_ kata Ron dengan serius

'_ya ampun Roooooooooonaaaaaaaaaaald !_' Hermione setengah berteriak kemudian tersenyum sambil berkata '_dimana pun kau berada kami akan senang, tapi usahakan jangan masuk Slytherin ya'_ sambil mengedipkan mata

Terdengar suara batuk yang disengaja dari Draco dan Harry, mengingat Draco dulu di Slytherin. Scorpius dan Albus pun sekarang di Slytherin.

Hermione yang sadar langsung tersenyum salah tingkah

'_Dimanapun asrama mereka, kalau mereka anakku mereka harus main Quidditch'_ kata Draco

'_setujuuuuuu'_ seru Ron dan Harry bersamaan

'_atau mungkin Lynch bisa menjadi komentator, mengingat kemampuanmu dulu sangat bagus di tahun ke enam ku dalam memberikan komentar'_ kata Draco sambil tertawa bersama yang lainnya

'_akan kubuat hidupmu menjadi tahun keenam mu lagi kalau begitu setelah kita sampai rumah, Draco..'_ kata Luna seraya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya

'_Kuharap kau hanya bercanda sayang.._' Draco dengan nada memelas yang dia coba sembunyikan di balik wajah datarnya. Yang memancing Ginny tertawa sangat terlihat _puas_

'_Mom dan Dad akan menyuratiku kan?_' Tanya Lynch  
'_tentu saja sayang kami berdua akan meyuratimu_' kata Luna sambil tersenyum

'_Kalau perlu kami semua akan menyuratimu Lyn_' kata Ginny sambil tersenyum

'_hei Weasley, kau ingin membuat anakku tidak bisa belajar disana, waktunya akan habis kalau di gunakan untuk membalas surat-surat dari terlalu banyak orang, cukup aku dan istriku tercinta saja yang mengiriminya surat rutin, kalian boleh tapi hanya sesekali_' kata Draco posesif

'_Ginny seoarang Potter sekarang, Malfoy_' kata Harry

'_thanks, love' _ kata Ginny

'_kurasa sudah waktunya kereta berangkat'_ seru Hermione

Semua anak-anak mereka telah masuk ke dalam kereta. Mereka semua melambai dengan wajah yang sangat gembira. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka bahagia dengan semua ini, tapi mereka pasti akan lebih bahagia ketika telah sampai Hogwarts.

Setelah melepas keberangkatan anak-anak mereka menuju Hogwarts, mereka berbincang-bincang kecil mengenai pekerjaan mereka. Seputar Malfoy Coperation yang akan berinvestasi di bisnis Sihir Sakti Weasley yang sekarang di kelola oleh Ron dan George sepeninggal Fred.

Percakapan itu akhirnya di tutup dengan ajakan Luna mengundang mereka semua ke Malfoy Manor saat natal tiba.

'_sesekali pesta natal dilangsungkan di Malfoy Manor kurasa tidak masalah'_ kata Harry

'_ya, kurasa juga tidak, jadi nanti aku akan mengatakan pada Molly kalau pesta tahun ini akan diadakan di rumah kalian. Akan kukirimkan jawabannya besok sore ke Manor_' kata Ron

'_Kurasa kami harus pergi sekarang, aku ada rapat jam 2 nanti, sampai jumpa semuanya…'_ kata Draco

Lalu Draco dan Luna pun pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana para sahabatnya masih berkumpul. Draco berjalan dengan merangkul Luna disampingnya.

'_aku masih tak percaya mereka berdua bisa bersama sampai hari ini'_ kata Hermione membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan suara

'_sama seperti rasa tidak percayaku kau masih sanggup bertahan di samping kakakku sampai detik ini hahaha'_ ledek Ginny pada Hermione

'_Ron itu pria yang sangat romantic dan pengertian, Gin..'_ kata Hermione membela suaminya yang diikuti tawa oleh keempatnya

'_tapi mereka tidak pernah bercerita bagaimana mereka bersama, tidak padaku atau pada kalian, Luna itu sahabatku, tapi dia sangat tertutup soal hubungannya dengan Malfoy. Aku sampai hampir mati dulu karena terlalu kaget saat tau mereka bersama hahahaha_' kata Ginny

'_ya dunia sihir memang terkadang sangat gila, kita bisa memaksa mereka cerita nanti saat pesta natal, melalui truth or dare mungkin ,kurasa kita harus segera pergi Gin_'

'_briliant, Harry'_ sahut Ron, Ginny dan Hermione

_Di Malfoy Manor_

Langkah kaki Luna memasuki pintu Malfoy Manor sangat bisa terdengar, rumah ini sangat sepi jika tidak ada anak-anak di rumah, teteapi bukan berarti rumah ini tidak membuat Luna bahagia. Luna sangat bahagia bisa tinggal disini, terlebih Lucius dan Narcissa sangat ramah. Hari-hari Luna di habiskan dengan berbagai kegiatan amal bersama Narcissa, serta kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang menyenangkan .

'_hai dear, bagaimana mereka ?_' Tanya Narcissa mengenai cucunya

'_aku rasa mereka sangat bahagia ketika menaiki Hogwarts express tadi cissi'_ sahut Luna

'_jelas mereka akan merasa sangat bahagia mengingat itu adalah hal pertama yang paling menabjubkan dalam hidupka dulu, dimana Draco, dear? _' Narcissa dengan wajah yang bahagia

'_dia langsung pergi ke kantor tadi, katanya aka nada rapat jam 2 siang ini, dia sangat sibuk belakangan ini, aku takut kelak dia akan berteriak di pagi hari karena melihat kerutan diwajahnya haha'_ jawab Luna

'_kau ini hahaha tapi kurasa kata-katamu juga ada benarnya, tapi anakku itu memang tampan sekali '_ Narcissa dan Luna pun tertawa bersama

'_oh ya cissi, mengenai pesta natal tadi aku sudah mengatakan pada Harry, Ginny, Ron dan Hermione. Kurasa mereka setuju datang di acara pesta natal kita nanti. Ron akan memberikan jawaban pastinya besok sore'_

'_oke kalau begitu, ini akan jadi pesta natal yang menyenangkan, ayo kita memasak dear. Atau mungkin kau masih membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat?_' Tanya Narcissa dengan wajah lembutnya.

'_oh tidak tidak, aku tidak lelah cissi, mari kita memasak. Oh iya kurasa di sekitar taman belakang Manor ada nargle ku harap kau dan Lucius bersedia mengurusnya' _

Narcissa hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luna. Ia sudah terbiasa sepertinya

_Makan Malam di Malfoy Manor_

Semua telah berkumpul di meja makan Lucius, Narcissa , Draco dan Luna. Makanan pun telah di sajikan. Saat ini sikap keluarga Malfoy telah berubah terhadap peri rumah. Semenjak kejatuhan Voldemort dan hadirnya Luna tentunya.

'_terima kasih Feron, kau boleh makan disini jika kau mau'_ tawar Luna sembari tersenyum pada Feron

'_terima kasih Mrs. Malfoy tapi Feron rasa, Feron akan makan di dapur saja bersama Twinkle'_

'_Draco, Luna apakah Lynch sudah mengirimkan surat pada kalian?'_

'_Surat ? belum. Mungkin nanti malam Dad '_ jawab Draco

'_aku sangat penasaran dimana cucuku yang satu itu akan berada, mengingat sifatnya yang sangat kompleks'_ Narcissa menambahkan

'_aku juga sangat penasaran, anak itu seperti kembang api'_ kata Lucius sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba burung hantu dengan warna putih belang-belang hitam datang membawa surat.

_Untuk Dad, Mom,Grandpa dan Grandma_

_Coba tebak di asrama mana aku berada?_

_Jika mau tau kirim balasan surat segera_

_ Lynch Malfoy _

'_anakmu dan….anakku tentunya_' kata Draco memandang Luna sembari tertawa

'_jangan lupa kalau dia cucu kami, aku akan membalasnya sekarang'_ kata Lucius

_Untuk orang yang kami cintai dengan sepenuh hati_

_Kau ditempatkan di asrama mana sayang ?_

Burung hantu Lynch pun segera berangkat menuju Hogwarts.

'_anak itu membuatku mati penasaran hehehe_ ' kata Draco

Setelah mereka semua selesai makan malam burung hantu Lynch tiba di jendela kamar Draco dan Luna, kembali membawa sepucuk surat.

_Untuk orang-orang yang menyayangiku_

_Aku sekarang seorang SINGA GRYFFINDOR ;D_

_ Lynch _

Untuk sepersekian detik Draco terdiam setelah membacanya, ia berfikir dari mana Lynch mendapatkan aliran darah Gryffindor? Kalau Ravenclaw jelas dari Luna. Kalau Slytherin jelas sekali dari Draco. Jadi darimana Gryffindor ?

'_kurasa kau harus mulai berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu Draco'_ kata Luna dengan tenang

'_apa maksudmu Lun?'_ Tanya Draco bingung

'_ingat factor nama ? nama Lynch kan Lynch Ginerva Malfoy'_ kata luna sambil tersenyum

Draco pun akhirnya menyadarinya. Draco tidak merasa sedih atau kecewa Lynch berada di Gryffindor, sekarang masalah asrama sudah tidak penting lagi bagi keluarga Malfoy.

'_kurasa kita harus segera member itahu Mom dan Dad_ ' kata Draco sambil menarik tangan Luna dengan lembut

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga bersama menuju ruang tengah.

'_Mom….Dad , Lynch telah membalas surat nya_ ' teriak Luna

Seketika itu juga Lucius dan Narcissa berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Setelah sampai di hadapan Luna, Luna memberikan surat itu kepada Narcissa. Lucius dan Narcissa pun membacanya. Lucius menunjukan wajah keget plus gembira di wajahnya. Narcissa menunjukan wajah yang kaget, heran, bingung dan gembira di saat yang bersamaan.

'_sejarah baru pun tiba..'_ kata Lucius sambil tersenyum

'_kita akan memberikannnya hadiah apa ya ?_' Tanya Narcissa

Sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga Malfoy untuk memberikan hadiah saat surat dari salah satu anggota keluarga memberitahukan di asrama mana mereka berada. Scorpius mendapatkan hadia satu set produk baru Sihir Sakti Weasley dari Draco, satu set hias rambut dengan mode top class (ini diminta khusus oleh Scorpius kepada Luna melalui surat, yang kemudian di ketahui kalau ini pada akhirnya ada di tangan Lily Potter), dan tiket berlibur exclusive dari Lucius (tiket untuk Lucius, Narcissa , Scorpius dan Lynch ), Narcissa membelikannya mantel dingin keluaran terbaru yang tidak bisa dibilang _murah_

'_aku akan memberikannya alat-alat kencantikan sederhana untuk anak seusianya. Seorang Malfoy harus tetap tampil cantik dimana pun'_ kata Narcissa

'_aku akan membelikannya paket liburan seperti yang ku berikan pada Scorpius, tentu dengan tempat yang berbeda'_ kata Lucius

'_aku akan memberikannya satu paket produk Sihir Sakti Weasley padanya, kurasa dia akan menggunakannya secara lebih bijak dibanding Scorpius hehe'_ kata Draco

'_aku akan memberikannya gaun baru, ku harap kau bisa menemaniku membelinya Draco_' kata Luna

'_tentu saja bisa dear, Draco boleh libur sehari untuk menemanimu besok'_ kata Lucius

'_thanks Dad_ ' kata Luna dan Draco bersamaan

_Di Kamar Draco dan Luna _

'_kau akan menemaniku besok Draco ?_' Tanya Luna

'_ya, tentu saja sayang..'_ jawab Draco

'_kau juga mau menemaniku ke makam Dad ?'_

'_ya, tentu saja..dia ayah mertuaku, love…_' kata Draco

Ketika Luna ingin masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap tidur, tiba-tiba burung hantu Scorpius datang

_Untuk Mom dan Dad_

_Kalian tidak akan percaya, hampir seluruh laki-laki di Hogwarts memandang Lynch seperti dia ayam bakar. Sepertinya kebanyakan dari mereka naksir Lynch. Zabini terus saja mengoceh tentang tenang aku akan menyortir mereka semua. _

_ Scorpius Malfoy_

'_ku kira dia benar-benar 60% mirip denganku hehehehe'_ kekeh Draco

'_ya kurasa juga begitu, love . kau akan menjawabnya ? aku ingin ke kamar mandi' _

'_tentu'_ kata Draco dengan seringaiannya

_Untuk Scorpius_

_Mom mu sudah tidur, kurasa kalian memang mirip denganku kalau soal penggemar haha_

_Jaga adikmu Scorp kalau perlu kau Tanya pada uncle George bagaimana cara dia mengawasi Aunt Ginny dahulu_

_Ps : jangan sampai Mom tau, dia kan MEMBUNUHKU  
Dad_

Pagi hari seperti biasa keluarga Malfoy sarapan bersama-sama sebelum beraktifitas. Hari ini Narcissa akan ke panti asuhan milik keluarga Malfoy di daerah Phoenix, Lucius akan menggantikan Draco di kantor, Luna dan Draco akan berbelanja serta mengunjungi makam ayah Luna.

Setelah sarapan selesai mereka semua berpisah untuk urusan masing-masing. Luna dan Draco menggunakan bubuk floo untuk ke Diagon Aley. Mereka membelikan hadiah untuk Lynch, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan makan siang di Restoran Yunani yang ada di Diagon Aley. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati hari ini.

Di sela-sela makan siang mereka Draco angkat bicara

'_aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya hidupku tanpamu, love.. '_

'_karena kau lumayan tampan,mungkin kau akan hidup menjadi playboy yang menyedihkan dengan seluruh tubuh yang dikelilingi nargle karena mengingat tidak ada yang melindungimu dari nargle selain aku_' jawab Luna

'_aku lebih dari sekedar lumayan kurasa,untung saja itu tidak terjadi…I love you hehehe_' Draco dan Luna pun tersenyum

Setelah makan siang mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Ginny dirumahnya, awalnya tentu saja Draco kurang setuju karena Draco lebih ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari London tetapi berhubung Luna yang meminta, Draco bisa apa ?

'_hai The Malfoy…apa kabar kalian ?_' Tanya Ginny

'_kami baik Gin, lebih dari baik kurasa. Kau apa kabar ?_' Draco menjawab

'_baik juga, sangat baik. Kalian tau dimana Lily berada? Dia ditempatkan di Gryffindor tentu saja. Dan kau pasti tidak percaya dimana Hugo berada..dia di Slytherin. Ron hampir mati membaca surat dari Hugo_'

'_kurasa kita semua mendapat kejutan hahaha_' kata Draco dengan seringai khasnya

'_memang Lynch ditempatkan di asrama apa ? Ravenclaw atau Slytherin ?_'

'_tidak di keduanya, dia di tempatkan di Gryffindor, Gin.._' jawab luna dengan gembira

'_sungguh kejutan untukmu Mr. Malfoy kurasa.._' kata Ginny

'_ya mungkin saja…tapi apa artinya hidup tanpa kejutan Mrs. Potter ?'_

Mereka berbincang lumayan lama, tak terasa sore pun tiba. Draco dan Luna pamit pulang. Setibanya di Malfoy Manor ada sepucuk surat dari Lynch dan Ron

_Untuk Malfoy_

_Kami semua akan datang di pesta natalmu_

_ Potter dan Weasley_

_Untuk Dad, Mom, Grandpa dan Grandma_

_Kalian tahu? Aku terpilih jadi Seeker Gryffindor,_

_Aku akan mengalahkan Scorpius saat pertandingan nanti, ya meskipun dia seoarang keeper_

_Ps : aku ingin sapu baru secepatnya hehe kalau bisa sapu paling canggih abad ini_

_ Lynch _

'_Amazing..'_ kata Luna dan Draco bersamaan

Saat mereka makan malam Luna memberitahu Lucius dan Narcissa tentang kabar dari Lynch. Mereka semua sangat gembira. Esok hari rencananya Draco dan Lucius akan membelikan sapu baru untuk Lynch. Mereka masih mempertimbangkan apakah sapu yang akan di berikan kepada Lynch sama atau tidak seperti yang di beriakan untuk Scorpius. Scorpius seoarang keeper sedangkan Lynch seorang Seeker.

Hari-hari mereka lalui seperti biasanya, bahagia, bahagia dan bahagia. Hari-hari mereka dipenuhi dengan surat dari Scorpius dan Lynch.

Tak terasa natal pun hampir tiba, seluruh keluarga Malfoy mempersiapkan pesta yang akan berlangsung di Malfoy Manor. Pesta ini akan dihadiri oleh keluarga Potter dan Weasley turut serta juga keluarga Longbottom. Luna dibantu oleh Ginny dan Hannah untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, Hermione tidak bisa ikut membantu karena sibuk di Kementrian.

_Hari Natal_

Hari natal pun tiba, semua tamu sudah datang, berhubung ini pesta untuk keluarga dekat suasana pesta menjadi hangat dan akrab. Semua saling betukar kado tampang di pandangan mata Draco, Scorpius memberikan hadiah untuk Lily Potter dengan wajah merah padam yang di sambut senyuman manis khas Lily. Luna dan Draco tertawa melihat tingkah Scorpius. James terlihat memberikan kado kepada Natalie Longbottom dengan wajah yang hampir sama merahnya dengan Scorpius, tetapi James lebih bisa mengendalikan diri dibanding Scorpius. Terdapat juga berbagai kiriman natal untuk orang-orang yang hadir salah satunya Rose dia mendapatkan hadiah kiriman dari Andrew Nott yang sukses membuatnya tersenyum kelewat lebar. Scorpius, Albus, James, Hugo, Lynch, Lily mendapat begitu banyak kado. Salah satu kado yang entah mengapa membuat Lynch begitu senang, setelah Scorpius mencuri pandang ternyata pengirimnya adalah Antonie Krum.

Malam ini mereka semua lewati dengan sukacita. Para tamu yang hadir menginap di Malfoy Manor.

'_ayo anak-anak sudah waktunya tidur'_ seru Narcissa dan Molly bersamaan

Anak-anak pun tidur dilantai atas Malfoy Manor, mereka tampak begitu bahagia untuk hari ini mungkin lebih tepatnya berbahagia atas kado yang mereka dapatkan.

Saat Draco ingin beranjak tiba-tiba suara Harry mengintrupsi

'_untuk para orang tua mari berkumpul disini. Untuk Molly, Arthur,Narcissa dan Lucius kalian beristirahatlah' _

'_ada apa ?_' Tanya Luna dan Draco bersamaan

'_kita mainkan sebuah permainan lama…'_ kata Ginny menyeringai kea rah Draco

Draco memiliki perasaan aneh tentang apa yang akan terjadi

'_kita akan main Truth or Dare'_ kata Ron

'_oooh merlin yang benar saja, kita sudah besar mate'_ kata Draco

'_jadi semua setuju?_' Tanya Hermione

'_setujuuuuuu_'

Hannah memutar Botol yang berhenti kearah Harry

'_so Harry Turth or Dare ?_'

'_karena aku Gryffindor, jadi kupilih Dare'_

'_buat foto wajahmu sejelek mungkin dan kirim ke Daily prophet untuk dimuat besok pagi'_ kata Hannah

Harry mendadak panic, tetapi semua di ruangan itu tertawa sangat keras

'_ini sangat gila, aku pahlawan perang…!'_ kata Harry

Kemudian Harry memotret dirinya yang kemudian dikirim ke Daily prophet. Ginny memeluk Harry entah untuk apa haha

Selanjutnya giliran Ginny memutar botol dan berhenti kearah Draco

'_Draco, Truth or Dare?'_

TBC

RnR PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Semua keajaiban didalamnya adalah milik J.K Rowling, saya hanya bermain-main di dalamnya

Thanks buat yang udah mau ngikutin cerita ini, saya berterima kasih banget banget banget pokoknya

Di Chap ini saya banyak ambil dari buku HP7 tapi dilihat dari sisi Draconya dan sedikit utak-atik tentunya.

RnR nya ya jangan Lupa hehehe

Makasih buat yang udah kasih Review nya di chap kemarin, makasih juga buat kritik dan sarannya :D

Maaf untuk Typo dan kekurangan lainnya.

Happy Reading..

Cerita sebelumnya..

"_kita akan main Truth or Dare"_ kata Ron

"_oooh merlin yang benar saja, kita sudah besar mate"_ kata Draco

"_jadi semua setuju?_" Tanya Hermione

"_setujuuuuuu_"

Hannah memutar Botol yang berhenti kearah Harry

"_so Harry Turth or Dare ?_"

"_karena aku Gryffindor, jadi kupilih Dare"_

"_buat foto wajahmu sejelek mungkin dan kirim ke Daily prophet untuk dimuat besok pagi" _kata Hannah

Harry mendadak panic, tetapi semua di ruangan itu tertawa sangat keras

"_ini sangat gila, aku pahlawan perang…!"_ kata Harry

Kemudian Harry memotret dirinya yang kemudian dikirim ke Daily prophet. Ginny memeluk Harry entah untuk apa haha

Selanjutnya giliran Ginny memutar botol dan berhenti kearah Draco

"_Draco, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare"_

"_kau serius ? bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa menjalankan Dare yang ku berikan ?"_ Tanya Ginny

"_tidak mungkin, seorang Malfoy akan bisa melakukan apapun."_

"_kalau misalkan tidak bisa ?"_ Tanya Ginny

"_aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan Gin"_ kata Draco dengan wajah datarnya

"_deal. Okeh Malfoy aku akan memberikan tantangan padamu sekarang, Jilat ujung sikut mu_" Ginny langsung menyeringai yang di ikuti oleh suara tawa semua yang ikut dalam permainan

"_ini jebakan, harusnya aku sudah tau dari awal….kau benar-benar licik Potter hah"_

"_jadi ?" _ Tanya Ginny pada Draco

"_aku jelas tidak bisa melakukannya, jadi apa yang kau minta Gin?_" Tanya Draco

"_aku meminta satu hal yang selama ini aku inginkan. Aku ingin tau bagaimana kalian, kau dan Luna maksudku, bisa bersama…bagaimana bisa ?_"

"_tidak..itu rahasiaku dan Luna kurasa…yang lain_" jawab Draco

"_ternyata kau seorang pembohong Draco hahahaha buktikan kalau kau bukan pembohong, tadi kau bilang akan memberikan apapun yang ku inginkan_"

Draco memandang Luna sesaat yang dibalas dengan pandangan _ terserah padamu._

Sekian detik kemudian Draco mulai angkat bicara..

"_okeh okeh…aku akan bercerita. Sepertinya cerita ini telah kalian tunggu cukup lama. Jadi begini…._"

_Flashback _

Sore itu di Malfoy Manor, seseorang baru tiba. Bukan dia bukan seorang tamu tetapi seorang tawanan. Namanya Luna Lovegood, anak dari editor majalah The Quibbler yang secara terang-terangan mendukung Harry Potter. Draco yang mendengar suara segera keluar dari kamarnya. Akhir-akhir ini atau mungkin beberapa tahun terakhir ini Draco sering merasa hidupnya tidak tenang setelah kebangkitan Pangeran Kegelapan. Setiap mendengar sedikit suara ia akan langsung keluar dengan cepat dari kamarnya di Malfoy Manor, ia sangat takut kalau nanti akan kehilangan salah satu dari anggota keluarganya entah ayah ataupun ibunya.

"_kita dimana sekarang?_" Tanya Luna pada salah satu Pelahap Maut setelah mereka tiba di ruang tamu Malfoy Manor

"_Selamat datang di Malfoy Manor, semoga kau minikmati hari-hari terakhirmu disini, little girl"_ kata Bellatrix dengan suara khasnya

Draco datang dan melihat luna tengah berdiri di tengah ruang tamu Malfoy Manor merasa terkejut. Untuk apa Luna ada disini ?

"_Luna Lovegood….?_" Kata Draco tiba-tiba

"_kau mengenalnya Draco ?_" Tanya Narcissa

"_ya, dia adik kelasku di Hogwarts. Dia di Ravenclaw tetapi"_

"_kau mungkin akan punya teman sekarang hahaha aku ingin sekali membunuhnya langsung tapi dia darah murni"_ seru Bellatrix

Narcissa yang mendengarnya memberikan tatapan mencela kepada Bellatrix.

Sudah sehari Luna berada di Malfoy Manor. Tiba-tiba Draco ada keinginan mengunjungi Luna di lantai bawah tanah. Draco kesana seorang diri.

"_kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?"_ Tanya Draco pada Luna

"_oh..kau rupanya, ayahku Mendukung Harry Potter secara terang-terangan jadi pelahap maut menculikku. Mereka berharap dengan menculikku ayah akan berhenti mendukung Harry Potter,sungguh kekanak-kanakan"_

"_kau baik-baik saja di tempat seperti ini? Aku belum pernah mendengarmu menangis sepertinya"_

Luna memandang Draco sebentar..

"_menangis ? untuk apa? Aku dan ayahku melalukan hal yang benar dengan mendukung Harry, kami yakin dunia sihir akan damai bukan dengan cara pemurnian darah tetapi sikap toleransi dan saling menyayangi. Tentu bukan maksudku menyudutkan posisimu Draco"_ jawab Luna

"_ya aku mengerti. Sekarang aku pun merasa sependapat denganmu dan ayahmu, serta seluruh pendukung Harry Potter"_ Draco yang tadinya berdiri tiba-tiba terduduk

"_kau baik-baik saja?"_Tanya Luna pada Draco yang sekarang malah menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tampak sekali ia sedang sangat lelah dan tertekan.

"_aku harus pergi dari sini. Tidak seharusnya aku berada disini. Jaga dirimu"_

Draco langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat Luna berada.

Setelah Draco datang mengunjungi Luna, ia terus berfikir kalau apa yang selama ini ia dan keluarganya lakukan adalah salah. Ia terus berfikir bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari jeratan Pangeran Kegelapan agar ia dan keluarganya dapat hidup tenang. Ia menyesal, kalau saja dulu ia menerima tawaran Dumbledore unuk melindungi keluarganya. Kalau saja dulu ia tidak terlalu takut mengambil keputusan itu demi keluarganya. Kalau saja ia tidak terlalu pengecut…

Ia terus diam sampai 2 hari. Ia kembali memutuskan mengunjungi Luna lagi. Kali ini ia membawa sedikit cemilan, entah untuk apa.

"_kau kemari lagi ? kupikir kau tak akan pernah kesini lagi.._"

"_aku juga sempat berfikir demikian.."_ jawab Draco

Draco duduk di depan pagar yang mirip penjara. Pagar yang memisahkannya dengan Luna saat ini.

"_kau lapar ?"_ Tanya Draco

"_tidak, aku baru saja makan, ibumu baik sekali membawakanku makanan. Kurasa ia orang yang baik."_ Kata Luna

"_ya, ibuku memang orang yang baik, ini aku bawa beberapa cemilan. Makanlah …"_kata Draco seraya menyodorkan cemilannya kepada Luna. Luna pun mengambilnya

"_terima kasih. Hm..tidak apakah jika kau ada disini?" _Tanya Luna

"_sepertinya tidak, sudah tidak ada lagi sepertinya yang memperhatikanku akhir-akhir ini. Jadi mungkin tidak ada yang tau aku masih hidup atau sudah mati" _ kata Draco

"_kau manja sekali…_" sahut Luna

"_apa yang kau katakan ? apa maksudmu berkata demikian ?"_ Tanya Draco dengan heran dan merasa agak tersakiti dengan kata-kata Luna

"_ya, kau manja. Kau tidak tau mungkin ayah dan ibumu itu sedang cemas memikirkan nasib kalian kedepannya. Kau tidak tau mungkin orangtuamu juga menyesal dengan keputusan mereka. Mereka tau kau ada disini, setidaknya mereka tidak merasa cemas kalau-kalau kau terluka di luar sana. Setidaknya mereka tau kau baik-baik saja. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan hanya karena tidak dimanja seperti dulu"_

"_kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan ku'_"jawab Draco

"_kalau begitu beritahu aku, kalau kau mau._"

"_mungkin kau akan menganggap aku orang yang menjijikan Lun setelah mendengar ini . Aku menyesal telah memilih jalan seperti ini. Aku menyesal, kalau saja dulu aku menerima tawaran Dumbledore untuk melindungi keluargaku. Kalau saja aku tidak terlalu pengecut untuk meyakinkan ayahku untuk tidak berpihak pada Pangeran Kegelapan lagi. Aku yang dulu selalu menghina Trio Gryffindor sekarang aku mengharapkan mereka secepatnya mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan"_ cerita Draco dengan wajah sendu

"_kau tidak sepenuhnya salah Draco, aku mengerti posisimu. Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah memilih. Kau ingin jalan yang seperti duu atau jalan seperti kami para Laskar Dumbledore, Order Phoenix?_" tanya Luna

"_bagaimana bisa aku memilih sekarang? Sudah terlambat Lun.."_

"_belum. Aku dan ayahku selalu yakin tidak ada kata terlambat untuk berubah_"

"_aku rasa, mungkin aku akan memilih LD. Aku harap aku dapat membantu kalian nanti. Tapi rahasiakanlah kalau sekarang aku ini LD, hanya kita berdua yang tau. Janji ?_"

"_ya…janji_ " jawab Luna sembari tersenyum

Setelah hari itu Draco sering mengunjungi Luna di ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor. Draco datang hanya sekedar becerita tentang harinya, tentang hidupnya, begitupun Luna. Draco memberikan Luna kado saat natal, ia memberikan syal. Luna jelas tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk Draco. Seperti itulah keseharian Draco sejak ada Luna di Malfoy Manor

Sampai suatu ketika..

"_Luna aku dengar dari Aunt Bella, kalau ayahmu sekarang ada di Azkaban" _ kata Draco dengan wajah ikut sedih

"_oh ya? Semoga ayahku baik-baik saja di Azkaban. Mungkin ia bisa mengajari beberapa tawanan Azkaban cara-cara menghindari Nargle"_ jawab Luna

"_kau tidak sedih ?"_ Tanya Draco

"_sedih? Tentu saja aku sedih. Ayahku adalah satu-satunya anggota keluargaku. Dan salah satu dari sahabat yang aku miliki selain Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Neville. Tapi aku dan ayah yakin kalau inilah jalan yang benar. Jadi untuk apa kami menyesal. Aku justru bangga pada ayahku,"_

"_kau..juga masih punya aku Lun, setidaknya sebagai teman"_ kata Draco sambil tertunduk

"_ya, apakah aku tidak menyebutkan namamu tadi ? kau sahabat baruku"_ jawab Luna sambil tersenyum , Draco pun ikut tersenyum.

Terdengar suara berisik diatas. Sepertinya ada tawanan baru. Draco pun langsung naik keatas

"_aku pergi dulu, Lun…"_ pamit Draco

Setelah Draco sampai diatas betapa tekejutnya ia melihat ada Ron dan Hermione serta seorang anak lelaki yang mirip Harry tetapi terlihat seperti bukan Harry.

"_Draco kemarilah…coba kau lihat. Apakah ini Harry Potter?"_ Tanya Bellatrix

"_aku kurang yakin bi, sepertinya bukan..aku kurang yakin bi._" jawab Draco

"_coba lihat lagi, lihat lebih dekat Draco..!_" kata Bellatrix membentak Draco

"_apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak boleh membentak anakku seperti itu Bela"_ kata Narcissa marah

"_apa ini ?"_ Tanya Bellatrix

"_pedang"_ jawab seorang penjambret yang tak kelihatan.

"_berikan padaku"_

"_ini bukan pedang anda miss, ini punya saya, karena saya yang menemukannya."_

Terdengar ledakan dan kilatan cahaya merah. Draco tau si penjambret telah terkena mantra bius. Terdengar raungan kemarahan teman-temannya : Scabior mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

"_kau pikir kau bisa semena-mena perempuan?_"

"_stupefy"_ pekik Bellatrix, _"stupefy!_"

Mereka bukan tandingannya, meskipun berempat melawan satu. Bellatrix adalah penyihir, Draco tau, dengan kemampuan luar biasa dan tak punya hati nurani. Mereka jatuh di tempat mereka berdiri, semuanya, kecuali Greyback, yang telah dipaksa berlutut, tangannya terentang. Dari sudut matanya, Draco melihat Bellatrix memusatkan diri pada si manusia serigala, pedang di pegang erat ditangannya,wajahnya pucat pasi.

"_darimana kau dapatkan pedang ini?_" Bellatrix berbisik kepada Greyback seraya menarik tongkat sihir si manusia serigala dari pegangannya yang tak melawan.

"_beraninya kau?"_ gertak Greyback, mulutnya satu-satunya yang bisa bergerak ketika dia dipaksa mendongak memandang Bellatrix. Dia menyeringaikan giginya yang runcing-runcing._"Bebaskan aku, perempuan !"_

"_dimana kau menemukan pedang ini?"_ dia mengulangi, melambai-lambaikan pedang itu di mukanya. "_Snape mengirimnya ke lemari besiku di Gringotts!"_

"_pedang itu ada dalam tenda mereka"_ Jawab Greyback parau. "_lepaskan aku, kataku !"_

Bellatrix melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan si manusia serigala melompat bangun, tetapi rupanya terlalu letih untuk mendekatinya. Perlahan dan diam-diam dia bergerak ke belakang kursi berlengan, kuku-kukunya yang kotor melengkung mencengkram punggung kursi.

"_Draco, pindahkan sampah-sampah ini ke luar!_" kata Bellatrix, menunjuk orang-orang yang pisan. _"kalau kau tak punya nyali untuk menghabisi mereka, tinggalkan saja mereka di halaman, nanti kuhabisi sendiri"_

"_jangan berani-berani kau bicara kepada Draco seperti-_" kata Narcissa berang, tetapi Bellatrix berteriak. "_Diam!situasinya jauh lebih buruk daripada yang bisa kubayangkan, Cissy! Kita punya masalah yang sangat serius !sekarang bawa mereka semua kebawah tanah, kecuali si darah lumpur"_

Draco bersumpah mendengar Ron berteriak sangat keras, Harry juga berteriak tetapi tidak semengerikan Ron.

Draco melihat Hermione disiksa oleh bibinya sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak mungkin terang-terangan menjadi LD.

Beberapa saat kemudian Harry dan Ron keluar dari ruang bawah tanah entah bagaimana caranya. Draco pun bingung sebenarnya. Tapi ada Dobby disana

Ia tidak berniat menyerang Harry, tapi Harry melucuti dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Akhirnya entah bagaimana mereka semua berhasil kabur dengan bantuan Dobby. Termasuk Luna….

Saat Draco ke ruang bawah tanah untuk melihat, Luna tidak ada di sana. Draco merasa senang sekaligus sedih…senang karena Luna akhirnya bebas dan aman. Sedih karena Draco tidak punya teman lagi sekarang.

Setelah kepergian Luna dari Malfoy Manor, Draco hanya diam di kamarnya merenungkan entah apa yang direnungkan. Draco hanya makan,tidur,melamun begitulah setiap harinya. Sampai perang pun tiba

"_Draco, Pangeran Kegelapan memintamu untuk ke Hogwarts, mencegah Potter memasuki kamar kebutuhan_"Bellatrix berkata

"_Jangan, jangan anakku Bella !"_ Narcissa hampir berteriak

"_Kalau Draco tidak kesana, mungkin kau lebih rela Draco di bunuh oleh Pangeran Kegelapan"_

"_Berani-beraninya kau bicara seperti itu Bel" _

"_itu kenyataannya Cissy, sekarang biarkan dia ke Hogwarts, pinjamkan dia tongkatmu Cis_"

"_tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan memimjamkan tongkatku Bel, Nah, Draco hati-hati kau disana" _kata Cissy sambil memberikan tongkat dan mencium pipi Draco serta memeluknya.

Sesampainya di Hogwarts, Draco melihat Hogwarts sudah bukan lagi sekolah yang seperti dahulu. Banyak sekali orang berlarian kesana kemari. Ada yang bertempur, menyelamatkan temannya atau hanya sekedar menyelamatkan diri. Suasana begitu mencekam.

Draco melihat ada Luna dan Ginny disana sedang bertempur melawan dua pelahap maut yang memakai topeng sehingga Draco tidak tahu siapa itu. Segera saja Draco melancarkan mantra kearah dua pelahap maut itu.

Seketika itu juga dua pelahap maut tersebut terlempar jauh dengan bercucuran Darah. Luna dapat melihat Draco dari sudut matanya. Luna tersenyum, Draco pun tersenyum

"_kau tersenyum pada siapa lun?"_ Tanya Ginny

"_tidak, tidak pada siapa-siapa. Ayo Gin kita ke aula besar, sepertinya disana ada lebih banyak pelahap maut "_ajak Luna.

Luna pun menuju aula besar, Draco menuju kamar kebutuhan. Ditengah perjalanannya Draco bertemu dengan Crabbe dan Goyle. Draco menarik mereka untuk ikut ke kamar kebutuhan.

Dikamar kebutuhan Draco melihat harry hendak mengambil sesuatu, yang Draco ketahui sepertinya itu Diadem Ravenclaw.

Crabbe dan Goyle hendak membunuh Harry, tetapi Draco menghalanginya dengan berteriak-teriak kepada Crabbe dan Goyle, dia sudah menjadi anggota LD sekarang, tetapi ya tentu saja secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sedetik kemudian Ron dan Hermione datang. Crabbe dengan sangat cerdas langsung menyerang Hermione yang langsung mendapat amukan luar biasa dari Ronald Weasley.

Draco, Crabbe dan Goyle berlari kearah kanan, dan dengan sangat bijaksana Crabbe merapalkan _mantra fiendfyre_ sebelum mereka pergi. Sungguh bodoh si Crabbe itu pikir Draco.

Sekarang Draco, Crabbe dan Goyle terjebak tak dapat keluar dari kamar kebutuhan karena api _Fiendfyre _yang Crabbe ciptakan tidak dapat padam. Sungguh konyol dia itu, menyalakan tapi tak dapat memadamkannya.

Mereka bertiga memanjat tumpukan barang-barang yang ada di sana. Beberapa detik kemudian Crabbe terjatuh kearah api, dan…..

Draco sangat ngeri melihatnya, takut kalau ia akan bernasib sama seperti Crabbe. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian Harry, Ron dan Hermione datang menyelamatkannya dan Goyle.

Draco naik sapu bersama Harry, sedangkan Goyle bersama Ron. Setelah mereka semua sampai diluar Kamar Kebutuhan, Draco melihat Diadem yang dipegang Harry mengeluarkan cairan kental seperti darah.

"_thanks telah menyelamatkanku" _kata Draco

Draco segera berlari kearah aula besar meninggalkan mereka semua. Ditengah perjalanan Draco bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"_ayo Draco kita pergi dari sini secepatnya" _ajak Lucius pada Draco. Draco pun tampak berfikir sejenak

"_tidak Dad, kurasa kita harus ikut bertempur melawan para pelahap maut. Kurasa kita harus membantu Orde" _kata Draco mantap

Draco dan Lucius bertatapan untuk sepersekian detik, kemudian mereka mengangguk. Draco pun tersenyum.

"_baiklah nak kita akan bertempur melawan mereka, tetapi aku tidak memiliki tongkat sihir" _kata Lucius

Draco berfikir sejenak, ia lalu memberikan tongkat ibunya dan mengambil tongkat pelahap maut yang tadi ia lumpuhkan

Sepanjang mereka menuju aula besar, keluarga Malfoy ini bertempur melawan pelahap maut yang ada. Beberapa pelahap maut yang melihat sempat terkejut melihat keadaan ini.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka bertempur, tiba-tiba para pelahap maut telah menghilang. Kemudian mereka menuju aula besar. Sepertinya sedang ada sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, wajah orang-orang ini terlihat sedih.

"_harry potter telah mati"_

Draco mendengar kata-kata itu, rasa kaget dan tidak percaya menyelimuti Draco. Malah rasa sedih pun ada.

Namun perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Harry Potter segera berlari. Terdengar sorak sorai dari orang-orang di sekitar Draco. Pertempuran pun mulai kembali.

Draco bertempur dengan Wormtail, Yaxley terbanting ke lantai oleh George dan Lee Jordan, Dolohov ambruk sambil menjerit di tangan Flitwick, Walden Macnair dilempar ke seberang ruangan oleh Hagrid, Ron dan Neville merobohkan Fenrir Greyback, Aberforth membius Rookwood, Arthur dan Percy menjatuhkan Thicknesse, dan Lucius, McGonagall,Slughorn dan Kingsley melawan Voldemort.

Bellatrix juga sedang bertempur, kira-kira lima puluh meter dari Voldemort, dan seperti tuannya dia berduel dengan tiga orang sekaligus : Hermione, Ginny, dan Luna ketiganya berjuang sekuat tenaga, namun Bellatrix seimbang dengan mereka.

Pandangan Draco menangkap adanya sinar hijau meluncur hanya beberapa senti dari kepala Luna. Seketika itu juga Wormtail langsung terpental. Draco berjalan menuju Bellatrix.

"_JANGAN TEMANKU, KAU JAHANAM!"_

"_Draco..apa yang akan bibi katakan pada ibumu, kalau aku membunuhmu sekarang hahaha"_

"_MINGGIR, DIA MILIKKU" _teriak Draco ketika beberapa murid maju mencoba membantunya

Draco mulai berduel. Tongkat sihir Draco menyabet dan memelintir, dan senyum Bellatrix terputus, menjadi seringai geram. Kilatan cahaya menyambar-nyambar dari kedua tongkat sihir, lantai disekeliling mereka terasa panas dan retak. Kedua orang itu berduel untuk membunuh.

Ratusan orang sekarang berderet disekeliling dinding menonton kedua pertandingan, Voldemort dan keempat lawannya, Bellatrix dan Draco. Bellatrix tertawa, tawa gembira dan tiba-tiba saja kutukan Draco meluncur di bawah lengan Bellaatrix yag terjulur dan menghantamnya di dada, tepat diatas jantungnya.

Senyum riang Bellatrix seketika membeku, matanya tampak melotot, selama sepersekian detik Bellatrix terjungkal dan orang-orang yang menonton bersorak riuh dan Voldemort memekik.

Lucius, McGonagall, Kingsley dan Slughorn terlempar ke belakang, menggapai-gapai dan menggeliat di udara, ketika kemurkaan Voldemort atas tumbangnya letnannya yang terakhir dan terbaik meledak dengan kekuatan bom. Voldemort mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Draco Malfoy.

"_protego !" _raung Harry, dan mantra pelindungn mengembang di tengah aul, dan Voldemort memandang berkeliling mencari sumbernya ketika Harry melepas Jubah Gaibnya.

Teriakan _shock_, sorakan gembira, jeritan-jeritan dari semua sisi.

Harry Potter bertarung melawan Voldemort setelah berbicara tentang beberapa hal yang embuat orang-orang disekelilingnya takjub dan bingung.

Singkat cerita, Voldemort berhasil dikalahkan Harry. Seluruh warga Hogwarts dan sekitarnya merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia. Terlihat dari kejauhan Narcissa dan Lucius sedang berbincang dengan Arthur dan Molly. Sungguh hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi jika Voldemort masih hidup.

"_terima kasih Draco, ku rasa kau sudah sepenuhnya berubah" _Luna berkata sembari tersenyum kepada Draco

"_karena mu…."_Jawab Draco

"_karena aku? Ku rasa bukan.."_

"_karenamu aku berubah..karena kata-katamu di ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor"_

"_kau berubah karena pilihanmu, kalau pun aku bicara seharian penuh kepadamu tentang baiknya mendukung Harry tetapi kau tidak mau, kau tetap tidak akan berubah Draco." _Luna memegang tangan Draco

"_terima kasih, aku pergi dulu " _kata Draco lalu pergi karena melihat Dean Thomas berjalan menuju Luna

Draco berjalan semakin menjauhi Luna. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin disana bersama Luna tetapi ia belum siap berhadapan langsung dengan murid Hogwarts lainnya. Masih ada perasaan bersalah dalam diri Draco, meskipun sekarang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Draco bersyukur sempat mengenal Luna dan dia akan terus berteman dengannya, apapun yang terjadi.

TBC

Saya disini sengaja buat gak ada Dean dan tawanan lainnya di Malfoy Manor.

Saya akan update ceritanya mungkin seminggu sekali, soalnya lagi disibukin banget buat pemantapan.

Dan saya lagi kena Syndrom males nulis nih hehehe.

RnR nya ya Please.

Saya juga lagi nulis fic tentang Scorpius dan Lily. Terinspirasi dari Dramkor 'Full House'. Beberapa hari yang lalu saya inget cerita itu, terus tau-tau kebayang Scorpius sama Lily. Mungkin saya mulai publish ceritanya setelah fic ini tamat. What do you think about it ?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Belong to JK Rowling

Note : makasih baget buat yang udah Review dan ngasih saran buat saya , saya berterimakasih banget pada kalian semua…

Dan makasih juga buat yang udah Fav dan Follow saya gak nyangka banget ada yang jadiin Fict ini sebagai Fav.

Buat Chapter ini, saya bikin kejadian pengulangan tahun ajaran di Hogwarts setelah perang besar. Dan disini Luna dan Draco belum punya hubungan apapun.

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada

Happy Reading All

Harry Potter

Truth or Dare

Luna L dan Draco M.

-ooo-oooo-oo-oooooo-

Setelah perang besar, Hogwarts dibuka lagi. Seluruh siswa mengulang kembali tahun ajarannya, termasuk Harry, Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Neville, Luna dan Draco mengulang tahun ketujuh nya sedangkan Luna mengulang tahun keenamnya. Kepala sekolah saat ini ada di tangan McGonagall. Aneh ternyata rasanya Hogwarts tanpa Dumbledore dan Snape.

"aku masih tak percaya, akhirnya semua itu berakhir_" _suara Pansy mengalihkan pandangan Draco "_Drakie_..kau mendengarku ?_"_

"ya ya aku mendengarmu , _Pans_" sebenarnya Draco tidak mendengarkannya, ia menatap seseorang di meja Ravenclaw

"memang apa yang aku katakan_, Drake?" _

"aku pergi dulu Pans_" _ Draco pun pergi meninggalkan Pansy yang cemberut karenanya.

Akhir-akhir ini atau malah beberapa mimggu ini, Draco sering kali menatap Luna dari meja Slytherin. Draco hampir frustasi dibuatnya atau malah sudah frustasi. Apalagi ia mendengar desas-desus bahwa Dean Thomas hendak mendekati Luna dari beberapa orang yang ia dengar ketika ia lewat di koridor. Membayangkan Dean Thomas bersama Luna membuatnya merasa seperti diserang ribuan bahkan jutaan Nargle, tunggu…memang ia tau Nargle?. Well, Draco merasa tersiksa karena semenjak perang terakhir ia tak pernah mengobrol lagi bersama Luna. Tadinya Draco hendak mencoba mengirimkan surat padanya tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena takut, _bloody hell, _seorang Malfoy takut mengirimkan surat kepada seorang wanita ? apakah Draco jatuh cinta ?

"aaarrgh….._" _ Draco berteriak frustasi di menara astronomi, entah bagaimana kakinya membimbingnya kemari.

"siapa disana ? apakah kau baik-baik saja?_" _Tanya seseorang

Ketika Draco menengok kearahnya ternyata itu Luna. Draco sempat gugup untuk spersekian detik, gugup? Janggut Merlin…seorang Malfoy gugup ?

"ya, aku baik-baik saja..hanya ingin membuang kepenatan disini. Kau sedang apa disini?_" _

"aku sedang berjalan-jalan tadi, tapi aku mendengar teriakan dari arah sini jadi aku melihat kemari untuk mengecek bahwa semua baik-baik saja, dan ternyata kau lah yang disini"

"oh, hm…. Luna ?" panggil Draco, terucap begitu saja

"ya ?_"_

"hm..begini aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang Dean Thomas. Menurutmu dia bagaimana ?_"_

"kau kenapa menanyakannya? Kau tidak naksir dia kan ?_"_

"tentu saja tidak, hanya ingin bertanya, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang dia_"_

"well..dia orang yang baik, teman yang menyenangkan"

DEG jantung Draco berdetak sedikit lebih kencang _teman yang menyenangkan, MENYENANGKAN_

"Hm…kau memiliki perasaan lebih padanya?_"_

"hm..entahlah, tapi apa yang kau maksud dengan lebih itu pada tepatnya?_" _Tanya Luna

"seperti kau ingin berpacaran dengannya mungkin_" _ jawab Draco sedikit ragu

"untuk saat ini kami masih berteman dan akupun masih menganggapnya teman ku tidak lebih._" _ Draco tersenyum "tapi tidak tahu kelanjutan kedepannya" senyum Draco menghilang seketika.

Draco entah dapat dorongan darimana, ia merasa perlu memdekati Luna secepatnya. Mendekati ? Luna ? Draco jatuh cinta pada Luna ? Draco sendiri juga tidak tau

"aku ingin ke perpustakaan dulu, aku baru ingat ada janji dengan Hermione disana. Kau ingin kembali bersama ?"Tanya Luna

"tidak, kau duluan saja"_ Draco tersenyum_

"oke, hati-hati Draco, terutama dengan fans-fans mu, kurasa mereka semakin gila. Tadi saja ada yang hampir membunuhku di toilet karena menyangka aku punya hubungan denganmu, karena dulu kau menyelamatkanku dari bibimu" setelah berkata demikian Luna langsung pergi dengan sedikit berlari, ketika Draco ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya siapa orang gila yang hendak 'membunuh' Luna.

Beberapa saat kemudian Draco kembali ke asrama Slytherin. Ia dikagetkan dengan Pansy yang langsung menempel padanya, sebenarnya ini sudah biasa, karena Pansy salah satu teman baiknya, tetapi sekarang kan Draco agak risih mengenai hal ini, entah kenapa.

"Drake, kau tau gossip yang sedang beredar tentang kau?"

"tidak, memang gossip apa Pans ?"

"ku dengar dari beberapa murid di toilet tadi, katanya kau dan hm…Luna memiliki hubungan khusus, terdengar sangat konyol di teligaku. Itu tidak benar kan Drake?" Mendengar itu Draco hanya menyeringai.

"aku ke kamar dulu Pans, maaf pans aku sangat lelah"

Janggut Merlin gossip itu menyebar cukup cepat, ada rasa lega di hati Draco mendengar gossip itu, setidaknya Dean akan berpikir seribu kali lagi untuk mendekati Luna. Tetapi kenapa Draco senang kalau Dean tak lagi mendekati Luna? Sedangkan ia sendiri sepertinya tidak dirugikan Karena hal itu.

-o-o-o-o

Hari-hari Draco jalani seperti biasa dan dengan Luna yang selalu ada dipikirannya tentu saja. Sebenarnya Draco sendiri belum begitu yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Gossip tentang dia dan Luna juga berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang, karena tak pernah ada bukti yang kuat untuk hal itu.

Ketika berjalan kearah aula besar bersama Daphne, Draco melihat Luna.

"Daphne, kau duluan saja" kata Draco lalu pergi meninggalkan Daphne dengan tampang bingungnya.

Draco mengikuti Luna, sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau Luna sedang menuju menara Astronomi. Draco menghampirinya, Luna berdiri diam disana dengan mata terpejam,sungguh menenangkan melihat wajah Luna seperti ini batin Draco.

"kau sedang apa?mengikuti ku ?"tanya Luna, _bloody hell…_ Draco tidak menyadari mata Luna sudah terbuka

"tentu saja tidak, kau terlalu percaya diri. Hey, kau tau minggu depan akan ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade?"Tanya Draco

"ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"apa kau akan pergi"Tanya Draco dengan wajah tertunduk.

"kurasa iya. Kau?"

"tentu saja. Kau sudah punya teman untuk kesana?"

"sepertinya aku akan pergi bersama Ginny, Neville dan yang lainnya"

"kali ini, kau mau pergi bersama ku ?. Oooh tidak, aku lupa, kau kan ada Dean Thomas sekarang ya haha?"jawab Draco dengan ketawa yang dipaksakan

Luna memandang Draco cukup lama…. Draco sedikit gugup dibuatnya

"kau cemburu ternyata.."

"tidak..tidak aku tidak cemburu, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya rasa percaya diri melebihi si Potter"

"oke, aku akan pergi bersama mu ke Hogsmeade sebagai teman. Bagaimana ?" Tanya Luna

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu kau didepan Aula besar pukul sebelas"

"siang sekali, ah aku tau kau tak ingin ada yang melihat kita kan ? oke baiklah tidak masalah"Luna pergi begitu saja

"hey, aku belum selesai"panggil Draco, tapi Luna hanya menoleh dan tersenyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju aula besar Draco terus saja berfikir apa yang dipikirkan Luna tadi ya? Ada rasa gembira juga dihati Draco mendengar Luna ingin pergi bersamanya ke Hogsmeade. Draco semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ini bisa disebut apa?

"kau darimana saja mate?"

"ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku tadi, Blaise"

"ku dengar Rose McClaire naksir padamu, itu loh murid pindahan dari Beauxbatons minggu lalu, yang ada di asrama Ravenclaw. Dia cantik sekali Drake, aku berani bertaruh kalau dia juga keturunan veela seperti Fleur Delacour"

"sejak kapan kau bergosip seperti anak perempuan ? hm..aku tidak tertarik padanya Blaise, kalau kau mau buatmu saja"jawab Draco sekenanya

"aku sih mau saja, tapi belum tentu dia mau padaku hahah apa jangan-jangan gossip yang ku dengar beberapa waktu lalu itu benar, kau dan si Lovegood itu, itu benar Drake?"

"kurasa itu belum saatnya aku bicarakan Blaise, demi jenggot merlin…kau sekarang persis seperti anak perempuan" kekeh Draco

Blaise tau ada sesuatu, pasti. Tetapi Blaise memilih menunggu Draco yang mengatakannya sendiri, ketimbang memaksanya.

Ketika hendak menuju kelas ramuan, Draco bersinggungan jalan dengan Luna dan Ginny. Ini dia saatnya batin Draco. Draco memutuskan untuk menyapa Luna. Sekedar menyapa tak ada salahnya kan ?

"hai Luna, hai Weasley"sapa Draco

"hai juga Draco"jawab Luna

"hai juga Malfoy"

Ginny heran setengah mati. Terlihat sekali dari tatapannya. Tatapan horror ketika melihat Draco dan sahabat baiknya saling tersenyum. Draco berjalan menuju kelas ramuan dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Selama pelajaran ramuan berlangsung, Draco kehilangan sedikit konsentrasinya.

"kau ingin menjadikan kuali mu gosong karena terus menggunakan api sebesar itu ?"

"err..tentu tidak. Maaf Proffesor"

Ramuan buatan Draco kali ini kurang memuaskan, meskipun masih bisa dianggap bagus tetapi tidak sebagus biasanya. Di kelas mantra ia berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi. Begitu pula di kelas Herbologi ia dengan susah payahnya untuk mencurahkan segala pikirannya untuk mendengarkan materi yang diberikan oleh Prof. Spourt.

Draco sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini dia jadi sulit sekali berkonsentrasi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ketika Draco baru tiba di Asrama Slythetin, disana sudah banyak teman-temannya berkumpul disana. Draco memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereeka.

"hai Drake"

"hai juga Pans"

"kau akan ke Hogsmeade bersama siapa?" Tanya Theo

"aku belum ada rencana untuk itu " Jawab Draco berbohong

"kurasa sudah banyak gadis yang menunggu ajakanmu diluar sana" Sambung Blaise

"biarkan mereka menunggu kalau begitu.." Jawab Draco santai

"kau tau Drake, Theo sudah mengajak Astoria" Pansy mulai berbicara

"oh ya…? Aku ketinggalan berita kalau begitu"

"tidak hanya kau, tapi kita semua" kata Blaise

"oh..diamlah kalian semua, aku juga tau kau mengajak Padma Patil kan Blaise, dan kau diajak oleh Seamus kan ?" Jawab Blaise membela diri

"kau dan Seamus ?" Tanya Draco pada Pansy

"emm, ya begitulah, dia orang yang baik kurasa"

"dan kau bersama Padma?"

"dia menarik, mate"

"terlalu banyak kejutan hari ini, haha" kekeh Drco yang diikuti oleh para sahabatnya itu.

Ditengah perbincangan asyik mereka, Daphne datang dengan wajah kesal setengah mati, rambutnya acak-acakan. Terlihat sepertinya dia habis bertengkar dengan seseorang, mungkin bisa dibilang ini sebuah peperangan. Mereka semua tau kalau Daphne tidak begitu suka adu fisik, mereka yakin kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang besar.

"kau kenapa Daph?" Tanya Pansy

"aku habis bertengkar dengan Rose McClaire, dia sugguh sangat menyebalkan ! dia merusak rambutku, Pans"

"ada masalah apa kau dengannya ?" Tanya Blaise penasaran

"dia mengira aku mengejar-ngejar Draco, oh ini gila…bahkan aku kan sedang berkencan dengan Oliver Wood, kalian semua tau itu kan ?"

"kenapa bisa kau dikira mengejar Draco?"

"katanya aku terlihat berjalan bersama Draco di koridor, padahal itu hal yang wajar kan? Kami berteman, aku sudah katakan itu padanya, tapi dia malah terus mencecarku. Lama-lama aku tidak tahan, aku membalas setiap makiannya. Dan aku sangat tidak bisa terima ketika dia membawa-bawa Oliver dalam hal ini, dia bilang betapa menyedihkannya Oliver dikhianati oleh ku, setelah mendengar ucapannya itu, langsung saja aku menjambak rambutnya dan yah… kami terlibat perkelahian"

"dia benar-benar menyeramkan Drake," terdengar nada kengerian dalam suara Pansy

"lalu kelanjutannya bagaimana?" Draco penasaran

"ada Ginny Weasley masuk kedalam toilet dan memisahkan kami berdua, yang lebih konyolnya adalah McClaire juga menghina Ginny, ia bilang kalau Potter diberi ramuan cinta oleh Ginny sehingga Potter mau memacarinya. Ginny geram luar biasa, ia memberikan kutukan kepak kelelawar kepada McClaire .aku sangat berhutang budi pada gadis Weasley yang satu itu karena telah mengutuk McClaire."

"kurasa Pansy benar..dia sangat mengerikan, mate" Theo bergidik

"tapi dia tak pernah langsung mendekatiku" Jawab Draco heran

"aku juga heran, dan dia malah merusak rambutku !" Daphne masih kesal

"kurasa kau harus bicara padanya Drake" Pansy memberi usul

"yaaah, kita lihat nanti saja. Aku tidak begitu suka menanggapi gadis seperti itu."

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

koridor Hogwarts pagi ini terlihat sepi. Draco berjalan bersama Theo menuju aula besar untuk sarapan. Hari ini dia lumayan senggang, hanya ada kelas Ramuan dan Mantra. Jadi ia bisa lebih bersantai hari ini.

"pagi Draco" sapa seorang perempuan kepada Draco

Draco memandang heran kearahnya sebelum akhirnya membalas " pagi juga McClaire"

Theo memandang heran dan kesal kearah Rose

"kau bisa memanggilku Rose." Jawab Rose dengan senyum yang berlebihan. Membuat Theo dan Draco ingin muntah saat itu juga. Sungguh menggelikan gadis ini, pikir Theo dan Drao

"dan kau bisa memanggilku Malfoy." Jawab Draco dingin, ia hendak berjalan meninggalkan Rose.

"apa kau ingin pergi bersamaku ke Hogsmeade?" Tanya Rose pada Draco tiba-tiba

"aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu." Draco berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya berbalik "dan satu lagi, menjauhlah dari teman-temanku. Kalau kudengar ada yang kau sudutkan seperti Daphne lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan mempermalukanmu"

Setelah mengatakan itu Draco berjalan lagi meninggalkan Rose yang wajahnya telah berubah menjadi merah padam, entah malu atau marah.

"disampaikan dengan baik, mate" Theo membuka pembicaraan

"kurasa juga didengarkan dengan baik" kemudian Theo dan Draco terkekeh bersama.

-oo-ooo-oo-oo-

TBC

Mungkin Chapter ini agak lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Saya janji, di chapter berikutnya akan lebih panjang lagi.

Chapter berikutnya adalah cerita tentang Draco Malfoy dan Luna Lovegood di Hogsmeade, lebih tepatnya di tempat yang orang lain tidak akan tau.

RnR please ya RnR kalian adalah penyemangat saya dalam menulis

Dan Fic Scorp Lil yang saya katakan di Chapter sebelumnya akan saya publish setelah saya menyelesaikan cerita ini. Untuk berapa Chapternya cerita ini, itu masih rahasia

Disini ada yang suka FF Naruto? Aku suka banget pairing SasuHina. Ada ide buat cerita mereka? Kalau ada PM bisa kali ya hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! saya kembali dari alam sana.. :D

Maaf baru bisa update karena tugas dan ujian sekolah terlalu mengerikan untuk ditinggalkan :D

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang telah merieview dan memfav fic ini. :D

Harry Potter Belong to J.K Rowling

Draco M. dan Luna L.

Happy Reading

Sinar matahari telah terlihat diaula besar, udara pagi dapat dihirup oleh seluruh penghuni Hogwarts. Pagi yang cerah dan hari yang gembira. Hari ini adalah hari dimana seluruh murid dapat berkunjung ke Hogsmeade. Banyak pasangan yang sedang kasmaran mengunjungi Hogsmeade bersama-sama, menikmati perjalanan atau hanya sekedar duduk bersama menyesap Butterbear.

Draco melihat kearah jam, _ah masih jam 10 _katanya dalam hati. Ia ada janji dengan Luna pukul sebelas. Sebenarnya awalnya memang Draco tidak mau terlihat bersama dengan Luna karena belum siap diterpa berbagai kabar yang macam-macam, tapi setelah berjalannya waktu Draco memutuskan untuk tetap tidak menunjukan kalau Luna dan dirinya berteman, ia takut Luna menjadi korban fansnya yang salah paham, seperti Rose McClaire misalnya.

Draco sudah ditinggal oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Teman-temannya sudah pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama pacar mereka masing-masing.

Draco tengah menunggu Luna didepan aula besar dan beberapa waktu kemudian Luna datang dengan pakaian santai beserta mantel dinginnya. Simple tapi tetap cantik. Oh jangan lupakan anting-anting itu, itu tetap ada disana.

"berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Draco

"ya.." Luna tersenyum

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju Hogsmeade. Dan didalam keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka Luna akhirnya mengeluarkan suara

"ku dengar dari Ginny, kalau Daphne dan Rose bertengkar, apa Daphne sudah baik-baik saja?"

"dia sudah baik-baik saja. Sungguh menyedihkan si McClaire itu." Kata Draco

"hm… mungkin dia terinvasi oleh terlalu banyak Warkspurt atau mungkin dia terlalu naksir padamu"

"aku tak tertarik padanya"

"oh..kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"ke suatu tempat yang aku jamin murid Hogwarts lain tak pernah kesana"

"kemana?"

Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luna, dia hanya memberikan senyuman dan masih terus berjalan.

Setelah berjalan lumayan lama, tetapi mereka tak kunjung tiba juga.

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kita tidak tersesat kan?" Tanya Luna

"tidak, kau tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" Jawab Draco dengan senyumnya yang er…menawan

Mendengar jawaban itu Luna hanya ikut tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah semak belukar yang cukup lebat. Draco memberikan isyarat kepada Luna untuk ikut masuk kedalam semak belukar itu bersamanya.

Setelah masuk kedalam sana, Luna sedikit terkejut. Karena yang ada di dalamnya sangatlah berbeda dari apa yang terlihat pada luarnya. Disana terhampar danau yang airnya tidak membeku dengan adanya lantai dansa ditengahnya. Lantai dansa itu terlihat sangat indah dari tempat Luna dan Draco berdiri.

"kau suka ?" Tanya Draco

"suka, ini indah"

"mau kesana?" Tanya Draco sambil menunjuk lantai di tengah Danau itu. Luna yang mendengar pertanyaan Draco, menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Luna dan Draco menuju lantai itu dengan menaiki sebuah perahu kecil. Di dalam perahu itu Luna bertanya sesuatu pada Draco.

"darimana kau tau tempat ini?"

"hm..kurasa itu akan jadi rahasiaku. Dan juga rahasia kita sekarang"

Luna yang mendengar jawaban Draco tampak sediki kecewa, tetapi Luna tak ingin memaksa.

Mereka tiba didaratan itu, daratan itu lebih indah daripada yang dilihat Luna tempat yang sebelumnya. Disini terlihat pilar-pilar pualam yang mengelilingi daratan ini. Ada bunga-bungan yang terlihat seperti bunga Lili tetapi berwarna emas, sangat cantik.

Ditengah lantai dansa ini semuanya tersasa menabjubkan untuk Draco dan Luna, semuanya terasa begitu…. _nyaman_

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak dalam kesunyian dan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Draco memandang Luna sejenak mencoba menerka apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu sebenarnya.

"aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi, darimana kau tau tempat ini?" Luna memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"aku seorang pria tampan, cerdas dan dapat menemukan segalanya" jawab Draco asal

"aku mau pulang sekarang" kata Luna tiba-tiba

"kenapa?"

"jika terlalu lama disini, aku punya firasat kalau aku tak akan mau kembali ke Hogwarts"

"kau terlalu berlebihan, mau berdansa?"

Luna mengangguk kecil kepada Draco.

Draco menarik tangan Luna, seketika itu juga music mengalun dengan indahnya.

Mereka berdansa lumayan lama seakan takaakan ada hari esok untuk kembali berdansa. Keduanya tersenyum penuh bahagia, terlihat dari pancaran sinar mata mereka masing-masing.

"seperti apa rumah impianmu nanti?" Tanya Draco

"seperti rumahku sekarang, penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Tidak perlu terlalu besar asalkan aku dan keluargaku nanti bahagia. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"aku hanya sedang melakukan riset, rumah seperti apa yang umumnya diinginkan oleh wanita" _bohong ! Draco sedang berbohong_

"kalau kau, ingin rumah yang seperti apa?"

"aku ingin rumah yang didalamnya aku tinggali bersama wanita yang kucintai dan aku harap aku bisa membahagiakannya nanti"

"impian yang manis, kau harus mengundangku kalau kau menikah nanti, aku juga akan mengundangmu kalau aku menikah nanti. Bagaimana?"

"ya, kurasa err aku akan mengundangmu"

_Mengundangnya? Apa berarti aku dan dia tidak mungkin bersama di satu pernikahan? Ah… apa yang kupikirkan sih..! _Draco membatin

"kau mau jadi apa setelah lulus nanti?" kini Luna yang bertanya pada Draco

"ayahku ingin aku meneruskan perusahaannya, kurasa itu juga bukan ide yang buruk. Tetapi belakangan ini aku ingin mencoba menjadi penyembuh. Kau ?"

"aku ingin melakukan riset tentang hewan-hewan didunia gaib, kurasa akan menarik. Aku juga sudah punya teman untuk melakukan riset itu."

"teman? Siapa? "

"namanya Rolf Scamander, kurasa kau juga tau tentang dia. Kakeknya pria yang terkenal dan menarik. Rolf juga menarik dan sepaham denganku, aku bertemu dengannya sekitar dua tahun lalu"

"oh ya aku kenal dia, aku sempat bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Ku pikir dia juga tampan, ya kan?"

"hm kurasa kau benar, dia tampan sekali"

Draco hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Luna. Ia merasa lebih tampan dari Rolf dan sedikit pun Luna tidak pernah menyebut dirinya tampan.

Draco mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luna, jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti.

"kau tau tempat ini begitu ajaib.." Luna berbicara

Draco segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luna, ia hampir saja mendengus kesal dengan yang terjadi beberapa saat tadi.

_Padahal sedikit lagi _batin Draco.

Drco tersenyum kepada Luna "ya aku rasa tempat ini memang ajaib dan kurasa kita harus segera kembali ke Hogwarts"

"ah..aku hampir lupa" Jawab Luna santai

Mereka berdua meninggalkan daratan itu. Kembali melewati jalan yang tadi siang mereka lewati. Diperjalanan Draco melihat ada yang menjual gelang yang terlihat unik

_Apakah dia akan suka ? _batin Draco

"kau tunggu disini sebentar"

Draco berjalan meninggalkan Luna, ia menuju tempat dimana pedagang itu menjual gelang yang ia lihat tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa satu buah gelang ditangannya. Gelang itu tidak terlihat mewah tetapi gelang itu terlihat unik, cocok untuk Luna yang _err.._

"ini untukmu.." Draco memakaikan gelang yang ia beli tadi ke tangan Luna denngan sedikit gugup

"ini bagus, terima kasih. Tapi rasanya tidak adil, kau terus memberiku hadiah, sedangkan aku? Tidak pernah kurasa"

"itu tidak masalah, aku senang bisa memberimu hadiah"

Luna tersenyum mendengar jawaban Draco. Mereka berdua berjalan santai seperti tadi.

Hari ini Draco merasa amat bahagia. Bahagia yang ia rasakan hari ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya pernah ia rasakan. Seakan-akan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang keluar dari perut dan kepalanya, ini begitu membahagiakan. Draco tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Luna. Luna menoleh kearah Draco, Luna hanya dapat tersenyum.

"suatu saat nanti, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah seperti kau memberiku hadiah selama ini"

"baik, aku akan menunggu janjimu dan suatu saat aku akan memintanya"

Tak begitu lama mereka berjalan gerbang utama Hogwarts sudah terlihat. Draco membatin sedikit kecewa._ Haruskah sampai disini hari ini?_

Luna melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Draco. Draco yang merasakan Luna melepaskan tangannya menjadi sedikit gugup dibuatnya.

"ehm.. kurasa sudah waktunya mengucapkan sampai jumpa"

"sampai jumpa juga Draco, terima kasih untuk hari ini"

Luna berlalu duluan menuju ke aula besar, meninggalkan Draco yang masih terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Draco berjalan lambat menuju asrama Slytherin, ia sedang berfikir apakah yang dirasakannya saat ini cinta, tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

_Luna… _batin Draco.

_Dia sangat berbeda dengan wanita diluar sana, apa itu yang membuatnya istimewa dimataku ?Atau hanya perasaan kagum yang terlihat seolah-olah seperti cinta?Merlin… tolong aku _batin Draco berkecamuk, ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin sekali berteriak. Tapi kenyataan dan kerealistisan Draco dapat menahan hal semacam itu untuk terjadi.

Tak terasa ia tiba di Asrama Slytherin. Ia segera menuju tempat tidurnya untuk merebahkan diri. Ia sangat lelah sekaligus bahagia disaat yang bersamaan.

TBC

Saya tau chapter ini sangat mengecewakan, saya mohooooon maaf banget. Saya akan berusaha menebusnya di chap depan.

Keep Calm and Riview :D

Special thanks to , megu takuma, dinda malfoy, sayaaaagila, dracoooo, uliiiiil, lohaha, dindaa, asry, draconischantal, ayuyu, princes ravenclaw,chandagates, kim ri ha


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth or Dare**

**Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

**Standard Warning**

**Draco Malfoy x Luna Lovegood**

**Happy Reading **

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang platinum sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor Hogwarts yang bisa dibilang sedang sepi itu. Ia bergegas menuju menara Astronomi karena ada janji dengan seseorang yang akan kalian ketahui sendiri nanti.

Pria itu hampir tiba di tempat yang ia tuju sesaat ia melihat gadis berambut pirang panjang,warna rambut gadis itu hampir sama dengan miliknya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya pria itu kepada wanita disebelahnya

"Belum.. ada apa? Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, kau tidak suka ?"

"Bukannya begitu, hanya sa-" kalimatnya terpotong, lagi-lagi seperti ini

"Kemari mendekatlah" pinta pria itu, setelah gadis itu mendekat kearahnya ia segera membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya

"Kenapa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin memelukmu. Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa melepaskannya sekarang"

"Tak apa" Hanya kata itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir gadis itu. Kalau saja ia tau ada sejuta wanita bahkan lebih dari itu akan rela saling membunuh untuk menggantikan posisinya saat ini.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka saat ini, hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang terdengar. Setiap detik terasa begitu bermakna untuk dilewatkan.

"Apakah pantas orang sepertiku jatuh cinta?" keheningan dipecahkan oleh tanya yang dilontarkan pria itu

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian, Draco?"

"Hanya saja aku merasa-" kali ini kalimat Draco yang terpotong oleh Luna

"Semua orang pantas jatuh cinta, tak terkecuali kau. Dulu ibuku pernah mengatakan kalau cita itu anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kita."

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Mereka berdua sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

-o-

Angin sore berhembus pelan. Meluluhlantahkan segala perasaan serta kebimbangan. Akankah ada pencerahan atau hanya akan ada sebuah penyesuaian?.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina berjalan lesu kearah toilet pria. Bercermin pada sebuah kaca yang ada disana. Bertanya pada diri sendiri namun tak kunjung juga menemukan jawabannya.

Cinta yang ia simpan lambat laun mendobrak ingin keluar namun pemuda itu merasa ada yang salah dengan perasaannya. Pantaskah ?

'_aku lemah bahkan untuk cinta' _batin Draco

-o-

Saat ini semua tampak tertawa riang menikmati makan malam mereka. Disegala arah Draco menangkap hanya ada ekspresi gembira terpasang pada semua orang. Tak terkecuali gadis itu…

Senyum tulusnya, tawa pelannya. Betapa sekarang ia begitu memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia baru menyadari kesalahannya selama ini. Kenapa tak dari awal ia menyadari bahwa ada gadis baik hati yang selalu dinantikannya.

Tak mudah hidup dalam bayang kelam yang dulu pernah ada. Hidup dalam penuh kebohongan dan kemunafikan bukanlah jalan yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman. Betapa itu membuatmu ragu untuk dapat percaya bahwa cinta sejati untuk seorang penuh dosa seperti dirinya itu nyata.

"Kenapa kau tak makan Drake?"

"Belum lapar" Blaise hanya menganggukanggukan kepalanya

Sepanjang mala mini pemuda it uterus memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Ini cinta atau apa? Bisakah ini disebut cinta ? atau hanya rasa kagum semata?

Berjalan dengan pandangan lurus tak terbaca. Pemuda itu menuju asramanya. Ditengah lamunan kosongnya ia merasakan ada seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Luna?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Draco dingin

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Malfoy"

"Kau sudah gila Weasley" setelah melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ginny, Draco lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ginny dikoridor sepi itu. Meninggalkan Ginny yang masih penasaran setengah mati.

-o-

"Malam, Drake"

"Malam Daph"

"Kau tampak lebih lesu. Ada apa?" sekarang Theo yang bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya ini. Terakhir ia melihat Draco seperti ini, ketika mereka masih menginjakan tahun keenamnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya mungkin kurang tidur. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi susah tidur"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tak ada, Daph. Hanya mungkin insomnia sesaat saja"

Mereka yang ada disana hanya bisa berusaha peercaya pada perkataan sahabat mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi? Draco memang tertutup.

-o-

Salju sudah turun lagi. Butiran-butiran putih penuh dengan kesejukan. Pertanda musim dingin sudah kembali datang. Diantara denting yang berdentang, kedua orang itu kembali bertatap muka.

"Hai, sudah lama?"

"Belum. Baru saja tiba" Pria itu menjawab dengan memberikan senyum tulus kepada gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ginny mulai curiga. Aku harus mengusulkan agar dia menjadi wartawan dimasa depan" Kata Gadis itu sambil terkekeh pelan

"Ya. Aku tau"

"Ini untukmu.." Gadis itu memberikan syal berwarna hijau putih kepada pria didepannya

"Aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Aku pernah berjanji padamu waktu itu. Kau ingat?"

"Ingat dan terima kasih"

Draco menangkap tangan Luna yang bebas memasukan tangan mungil itu kedalam saku mantelnya.

"Aku tak mau kau mati kedinginan"

"Kau berlebihan. Bagaimana persiapan Newtmu? Kau harus benar-benar siap untuk itu. Kata _Dad_ Newt itu lumayan sulit, malah mungkin akan ada Nargle yang menginvensimu. Kau bisa linglung kalau sudah terivensi oleh mereka. Kau harus berhati-hati."

Draco terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan Luna. Draco sudah terbiasa untuk hal seperti ini. "Baiklah aku akan berhati-hati"

Angin semilir yang bertiup diatas menara astronomi menerbangkan lembut rambut panjang Luna. Draco dapat mencium wangi khas Luna ada rambutnya. Gadis ini sederhana dan apa adanya, tak seperti kebanyakan gadis diluar sana. Gadis ini gadis yang mampu berteman dengannya tanpa ada maksud lebih didalamnya.

"Saat pesta kelulusanku nanti, jangan biarkan ada pemuda lain yang mengajakmu ke pesta"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau harus pergi bersamaku."

"Hm… akan kupikirkan"

"tak ada yang perlu kaupikirkan. Kau harus datang bersamaku"

"Oke baiklah, tuan pemaksa"

Dan keduanya saling tersenyum. Ini bukan pertama kalinya keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Akan tetapi mereka nyaman akan hal itu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Ginny"

"Silahkan"

Luna berlali kecil meninggalkan Draco yang masih menatap keluar. Memikirkan apakah ini langkah yang tepat.

-o-

"Hai Draco"

"Hai McClaire." Draco menjawab dingin sapaan gadis yang masih terus saja mengejarnya.

"Tak lama lagi akan ada pesta natal. Kau mau datang bersamaku?"

"Tidak"

"Coba pikirkan lagi" Rose setengah merajuk mendengar jawaban Draco.

Draco tak ambil pusing. Ia bergegas meninggalkan Rose yang masih terus menatap punggungnya itu.

-o-o-

"Dasar kau wanita murahan !"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa ?! apa maksudmu mengajak Harry ke pasta natal?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Masih pakai bertanya lagi…!"

Keributan didepan aula besar tak dapat dihiraukan begitu saja oleh para murid yang ada disana. Murid-murid berkumpul membentuk gerumulan dan menyaksikan pertengkaran mulut diantara dua gadis yang bisa dibilang cantik di Hogwarts.

"Sudahlah Gin.. tak usah kau ambil pusing"

"Kau.. Jangan ikut campur, Harry"

Harry hanya dapat melerai dua manusia itu dan berusaha menarik tangan Ginny menjauh sebelum ia terkena detensi. Diantara keributan itu mata Draco bertemu dengan mata Luna. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tak ada kata yang terucapkan tapi sanggup menyampaikan yang tak tersampaikan.

"Rose McClaire dan Ginny Weasley. Detensi bersamaku selama seminggu setiap jam delapan malam" Belum sempat Harry berhasil melerai Ginny dan Rose, Professor McGonagall datang membawa seluruh kewibawaannya. Membuat para murid satu persatu memundurkan dirinya dari kerumunan karena tak ingin bergabung dalam hukuman.

"Semua bubar !" Seru Professor McGonagall pada seluruh murid yang sedari tadi asyik pada pertunjukan yang disuguhkan oleh kedua gadis cantik itu.

_**TBC**_

_**Helloooooo**_

_**Lama tak berjumpa dan sekalinya berjumpa justru dengan chapter yang mengecewakan ini. Maaf sekali ya. Ku lagi sibuk banget nget nget tapi berhubung udah tersedianya begini jadi aku update dulu. Aku tau chap ini mnegecewakan makannya aku mohon maaf banget yaaaa **___

_**Terima kasih untuk yang masih pada mau review dan meninggalkan jejaknya.**_

_**Makasih juga ya untuk kritik dan sarannya :D**_

_**Jaaaaaa…..**_

_**Sehabis UN aku janji akan kembali dengan chapter yang lebih panjang lagi.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth or Dare**

**Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

**Standard Warning**

**Draco Malfoy x Luna Lovegood**

**Happy Reading **

Sebentar lagi Natal akan tiba. Hogwarts akan mengadakan pesta Natal yang lebih meriah tahun ini. Sekaligus merayakan kebebasan dunia sihir dari Voldemort. Terlihat persiapan sudah berjalan. Oh ya jangan lupakan tentang pesta Natal.

Pesta Natal membuat semua para murid Hogwarts bergerak cepat mencari pasangan untuk digandeng ke Pesta Natal nanti. Dan hal itu membuat Draco sedikit kesulitan dalam berfikir bagaimana mengajak Luna ke Pesta itu.

Draco memutuskan membuang penatnya ke Danau Hitam. Ia duduk de tepi Danau itu, bersandar dibawah rindangnya pohon hijau itu. Ia hampir tertidur kalau saja…

"Draco" Suara yang amat familiar terdengar oleh telinga Draco. Draco membuka matanya dan benar saja. Sosok itu sosok yang selalu mengganggunya dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah pikirkan ajakanku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawab?"

"Kau harus memikirkannya lagi"

"Menyedihkan"

Draco bangkit dari tempat bersandarnya meninggalkan McClaire yang tertegun atas jawaban Draco. Belum pernah ada yang menolaknya sampai seperti ini.

Draco berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang.

-o-

Kelas Ramuan terasa begitu lama bagi Draco. Praktek kali ini amat sangat mudah baginya. Ia menyisakan waktu yang lumayan banyak.

"Kau sudah selesai Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sudah, _Professor"_

"Baiklah. Letakan ramuanmu disini dan kau boleh keluar" Draco memindahkan ramuan buatannya ke kuali itu lalu meletakannya di meja yang ditetapkan oleh Professor Slughorn.

"Saya permisi Professor"

Draco berjalan melewati pintu masuk tadi. Tadi ia bosan menunggu didalam kelas, namun sekarang ia bingung mau kemana dan untuk apa? Hm.. kegalauan masa muda.

Dan akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk pergi ke menara astronomi. Berharap ia akan bertemu Luna disana. Mungkin saja… kemungkinan selalu ada kan?

Setelah berjalan semangat ke arah menara astronomi Draco harus menelan kekecewaan karena dia tak menemukan Luna disana. Draco menghela nafas sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya saja.

"Hai" Sapa Luna ketika Draco berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan menara astronomi

"Hai" Draco tersenyum. Jujur saja Draco jarang sekali memperlihatkan senyum sejuta wattnya pada semua orang.

"Kau ada di aula ketika Rose dan Ginny bertengkar?" Luna memulai pembicaraannya dengan Draco

" Ginny bisa sangat berbahaya" Draco memasang wajah pura- pura ngeri miliknya

"Kau harus mengenalnya. Dia sungguh menakjubkan" Luna bercerita dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia mengenai sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa aku sudah percaya" Draco terkekeh

"Kukira Rose hanya menyukaimu.."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Draco hendak menggodaaaa Luna

"Tidak. Aku kan bukan pacarmu" Luna berkata dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah. Dan itu kalimat telak untuk Draco. Seketika Draco ingin terjun dari menara itu menuju Danau Hitam dan ditenggelamkan disana pun tak masalah buatnya untuk saat ini.

"Kau sudah ada teman untuk ke Pesta Natal?"

"Sudah" Jawaban seperti ini bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan Draco

"Siapa?"

"Kau" Luna menjawab dengan nada suara yakin

"Aku?"

"Aku tau kau pasti akan mengajakku. Jadi aku menolak semua undangan untuk datang bersama orang lain" Luna mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang masih terlihat santai dan keadaan ini membuat Draco tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, _Lovegood_"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi bersama Dean"

"Jangan harap ! kau harus pergi bersamaku"

Luna terkekeh pelan "Padahal aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau seserius itu sih?"

"I-tu.." Draco tergagap.. tergagap? Merlin ini sungguh bukan Draco Malfoy yang kita kenal

"Jadi benar kau akan mengajakku?" Luna bertanya lagi

"Kalau ia, apa kau mau?"

"Bisa jadi" Luna menjawab sekenanya. Tak taukah dia kalau Draco sedang harap-harap cemas.

"Bisa jadi apa?"

"Kalau begitu silahkan bertanya untuk tau jawabannya" Draco hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Luna yang berbelit-belit

"Kau mau ke pesta natal bersamaku?" Draco tetap mempertahankan wajah datar yang sebenarnya menyimpan sejuta kecemasan.

"Akan kupikirkan" Luna tersenyum

"Kau mau mengujiku hah?" Rahang Draco sedikit mengeras mendengar jawaban asal yang dilontarkan Luna.

"Baiklah aku mau" Luna tersenyum. Kalau Draco ? ia hanya manarik sudut bibirnya namun hatinya terasa begitu bahagia.

-o-

Kelas Herbologi kali ini menampilkan wajah-wajah serius di setiap murid. Mereka semua memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana cairan seperti darah bisa keluar hanya dari selembar daun. Ini asing dimata mereka.

"Ini namanya _Cataxena Foliun _dan apakah ada yang tau kegunaannya?"

Hermione terlihat mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Miss. Granger?"

"_Cataxena Folium _atau biasa disebut _ Tanaman Darah _adalah tanaman yang biasa digunakan untuk menambah darah saat ada seseorang yang terkena anemia akut atau kekurangan darah ketika terjadi kecelakaan atau perang"

"10 point untuk Gryffindor"

Draco memandang jijik kearah tanaman yang masih saja mengeluarkan cairan merah seperti darah itu. Keningnya mengkerut sambil memperhatikan setiap tetesan yang keluar.

"Apa kau takut dengan ini Mr. Malfoy?" Sepertinya _Proffesor _Spourtmenyadari ekspresi wajah Draco.

"Tidak, _Proff"_

-o-

Koridor Hogwarts terlihat ramai dibeberapa titik. Sepertinya ada pengumuman yang terpampang, mungkin mengenai Pesta Natal.

_PENGUMUMAN_

_Pesta Natal akan diadakan seminggu dari sekarang. Siapkan diri kalian dengan baik. Karena dalam pesta ini akan ada Pesta Dansa maka diharapkan kalian membawa pasangan. _

_Untuk murid tingkat 7 jangan sampai terlena dan melupakan persiapan NEWT kalian._

_Sincerely,_

_Proffesr McGonagall._

'_untung saja aku sudah mengajak Luna' _Batin Draco. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Asrama Slytherin.

-o-

Semenjak pengumuman yang ditempelkan beberapa saat lalu membuat Draco kembali dalam masa-masa sulit. Dimana para gadis selalu membuntutinya kemana-mana. Tak banyak juga gadis yang menatap harap kearah Draco. Berharap merekalah yang diajak menghadiri Pesta Natal itu bersama Draco. Tak taukah kalian Draco telah menemukan _dia-yang-beruntung?_

"Kau tampak kacau Mate" Theo memposisikan tubuhnya duduk disamping Draco di ruang Rekreasi Slytherin.

"Hah..Para gadis memang gila" Theo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Draco. Dia mengerti apa yang Draco maksud.

"Mereka tak sepenuhnya salah , kau harus merasa tersanjung untuk itu"

"_Cih.."_ Draco hanya mendengus "Tersanjung? Aku tersandung Theo"

"Hahaha. Jadi siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Gadis yang kau ajak ke Pesta Natal"

"Akan jadi kejutan tahun ini kurasa"

"Kau pelit, Draco" Draco hanya menyeringai dan berlalu meninggalkan Theo yang masih penasaran.

-o-

Draco menyusuri koridor Hogwarts dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia hari ini bangun agak siang dan hari ini dia ada kelas Ramalan. Meskipun ia tak begitu menyukai kelas itu tapi tetap saja dia harus mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk pelajaran itu.

Kakinya perlahan menambah kecepatannya menuju kelas Ramalan, tak sampai lima menit ia sudah tiba disana. Ia memasuki kelas dan duduk disebelah seorang murid Huflepuff.

"Selamat pagi"

"Selamat Pagi, Proffesor" Murid-murid membalas sapaan Proffesor kita yang tersayang. Ada beberapa murid yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar meramal masa depan melalui medium air"

Semua murid yang ada disana tampak memperhatikan air yang terdapat didalam sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang di meja mereka masing-masing.

"Itu bukan Wine Mr. Weasley, jadi berhenti memandang haus kearah mangkuk"

Hampir seluruh murid di kelas itu terkikik melihat kelakuan konyol Ron. Mungkin Ron belum makan.

"Kalian sentuh permukaan air itu dengan telunjuk kalian. Ingat hanya permukaan air"

Mereka mempraktekan apa yang diintruksikan. Tak banyak yang juga salah mengikiuti intruksi tersebut.

"Hanya permukaan saja Mr. McLaggen. Jangan kau celupkan tanganmu kedalamnya" mendengar itu Cormac hanya mendengus dan menurutinya.

"Sekarang rapalkan mantra '_Futurenesse Liqurte'"_ sekrang kelas tersebut penuh dengan dengungan-dengungan mantra yang mereka ucapkan.

Mata Draco mengerjap-ngerjap melihat air dimangkuk yang disetuhnya berubah menjadi gambaran-gambaran biru di permukaan airnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Mr. Malfoy?"

"Airnya berubah biru"

"Biarkan saja dan perhatikan terus"

Draco terus memperhatikan permukaan air itu, lama kelamaan ada sosok dari belakan hanya sebatas bahu dan berambut pirang. Draco tau itu anak kecil dan bukan orang dewasa. Draco terus memandangi mangkuknya, sekarang muncul sosok anak laki-laki yang dia tau bukan dirinya tetapi juga berambut pirang. Sekarang tampak Draco sedang menggenggam sebuah tangan yang entah milik siapa. Dan semuanya kembali bening.

Draco mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Biru, anak-anak, menggenggam tangan?

-o-

Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala tempat tidurnya. Kamar ini masih sepi karena hanya ada dia seorang didalamnya. Otak jeniusnya masih terus memutar-mutar memori beberapa waktu silam.

Ia tidak begitu percaya akan ramalan. Tetapi ramalan yang tadi entah kenapa cukup menarik perhatiannya. Sesekai bibirya menggumam. Kalau saja ada mata lain yang menangkap kegiatannya mungkin mereka akan berfikir kalau Draco sedang terserang penyakit aneh atau mungkin terinvansi oleh Nargle (?)

"Kau kenapa?" Sebuah suara terdengar memecah pikiran Draco

"Hah?" Draco bertanya bingung kearah Blaise

"_Ck. _Kau kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?" Draco masih belum mengerti yang dimaksud Blaise adalah raut wajah Draco ketika Blaise datang.

"Seperti orang frustasi yang memaksakan diri untuk berpikir"

"_Cih.._ Yang benar saja" '_Apa benar?' _ Batin Draco

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Blaise bertanya dengan dahi mengkerut (?)

"Tentu" Draco kembali memasang tampang santainya.

"Kau mau ke Aula? Ayo bersama" Ajak Blaise

Draco pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan ikut bersama Blaise ke Aula besar untuk makan siang. Disepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju Aula Besar Draco terus saja mendapatkan tatapan harap dari gadis-gadis yang dilewati oleh mereka.

"Mereka masih mengharapkanmu, _Drake" _Bisok Blaise

"Biarkan saja"

"_Ck _Kau selalu saja jual mahal" Kekeh Blaise dan Draco hanya menyeringai. Blaise hanya belum tahu kalau ada satu gadis yang membuat Draco mengabaikan gadis-adis cantik lain diluar sana.

-o-

Malam Pesta Natal tiba. Draco sudah siap dengan penampilan menawannya. Yang diyakininya akan membuat para Fans Girlnya memekik saking terpana olehnya. Draco masih memandang cermin membenarkan posisi dasinya.

"Kau mau bersama?" Ajak Theo

"Tidak kau duluan saja"

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat gadismu" Theo berlalu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Setelah berapa saat Draco akhirnya siap. Ia bergegas menuju menara Ravenclaw untuk menjemput Luna. Draco berjalan dengan wajah datar yang dibaliknya terdapat banyak ekspresi, mulai dari senang, cemas dan sebagainya.

Tak butuh waktu lama ia akhirnya sampai di menara Ravenclaw. Draco menunggu di depan pintu asrama. Orang-orang yang lewat hanya berbisik-bisik melihat Draco ada disana. Mereka mempunyai pemikiran masing-masing perihal keberadaan Draco disana. Ada juga yang hanya memandang kagum dengan pesona Draco.

'_Mungkin menjemput Rose. Aku pikir dia cukup cantik untuk menarik perhatian Draco'_

'_Aku pikir dia akan ke Pesta Natal bersama Pansy'_

'_Kurasa benar dia menjemput McClaire'_

Draco hanya mendengus mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit menunggu, Luna akhirnya keluar dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya. Ia mengenakan dress panjang berwarna biru tua tak berlengan yang menetupi seluruh kakinya. Rambutnya ia gerai dengan sedikit kepangan di bagian depan. Ia memakai anting berbentuk ular berwarna perak?

Luna berjalan kearah Draco "Sudah lama?"

"Belum. Kau memakai anting berbentuk ular?" Tanya Draco heran. Dulu ia memakai topi berbentuk Singa yang sedang menggigit ular. Sekarang ia memakai anting berbentuk ular?

"Ya. Kau suka? Aku yang membuatnya sendiri"

"Aku suka" Draco tersenyum. Luna tampak cantik sekali hari ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari banyak pasang mata yang mengarah kearah mereka. Banyak sekali yang menatap tak percaya bahkan ada beberapa orang yang menganggap kalau penglihatan merekalah yang sudah mulai berhalusinasi. Namun Draco dan Luna tak memusingkan hal tersebut. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat perhelatan Pesta Natal dengan menautkan tangan mereka masing-masing.

-o-

Mereka berdua memasuki Aula dengan masih berpegangan tangan.

'_Apa penglihatan ku masih berfungsi dengan benar?'_

'_Itu Draco sudah datang bersama… APA?!'_

'_Draco dan Loony? Dunia sihir sudah gila'_

'_Benar-benar kejutan akhir tahun yang sempurna'_

Banyak bisikan-bisikan terdengar oleh telinga mereka berdua. Pasangan-pasangan yang tadinya sedang berdansa banyak yang menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut hanya untuk memandang Draco dan Luna dengan lebih jelas. Tak sedikit Proffesor yang juga ikutan menatap tak percaya.

Draco menangkap Ginny Weasley sedang menyeringai lebar kearahnya. Sementara Harry, Ron dan Hermione hanya memandang tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini mereka tidak tau. Suasana Aula kini diisi oleh aura kebingungan dan penasaran oleh para penghuninya. Luna hanya tersenyum seperti biasa sedangkan Draco hanya memasang wajahnya yang begitu-begitu aja. Ini akan menjadi Pesta Natal yang panjang dan menyenangkan.

TBC

Hai semua saya balik lagi setelah berperang dengan UN yang ganas. Makasih ya buat Riview kalian semua. Saya senang banget bacanya. . Tanaman dan Mantra diatas murni ngarang hehe.

Mungkin fic ini akan segera berakhir. Dan sebagai gantinya akan ada Scorpius dan Lily Semoga berkenan

Special Thanks to : Jihan, Wanna, Potter, Diana Radcliffe, Draconis, Scamander, WeasleyHermione, Malfoy,Cullen Potter, I am er, Guestme, DindaMalfoy, Sayaaaaagila, Dracoooo, uliiii, fafafa, Truth Behind, sisi Potter, pooer, WatsonPotter, Mrs. Noris, .Snape,Hpfreaks, ayuyu, lohahaa, Guest,Francesca Salazar, Putri Greengrass, Megu takuma,dindaa, Asry, DraconisChantal, Chandagates, Princess Ravenclaw.

Pembaca yang lembut hatinya (Mario Teguh) silahkan tinggalkan Riview dikotak yang itu tuh hehehe Terima kasih untuk semangat dan masukan-masukan yang diberikan

And Last..

See You

Malfoy 1409


End file.
